1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heated toilet seat and, more particularly, to a heated toilet seat provided with unique means for accommodating an electrical cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a heated toilet seat having a toilet seat body fitted with heating wires as heating elements and a base cover fitted with a controller for controlling the heaing elements, the electrical cord connecting the toilet seat body with the base cover is usually arranged in an exposed condition on the outside of the toilet seat housing. This not only causes a number of inconveniences related to mounting, extension, retraction and handling of the cord, but also detracts from the overall appearance of the toilet seat.